User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's Video Game Rap Battles! Luigi VS Pac-Man
Spooky Scary Skeletons intensifies And here we are with the Halloween special! Wanna know the sad thing? This is the furthest I've gotten in the making of a rap battle series. So Ninth Battle! Child's ghost hunting prodigies duke it out in a battle of wits to see who is the better Ghost Buster... The Battle: Here's the beat because I suck at this LAK'S VIDEO GAME RAP BATTLES! PAC-MAN VS LUIGI BEGIN! Pac-Man: Pac-Man:Look who came from the shadows to throw down with me, Just a butt monkey for Nintendo; there’s no defense against this Namco OG! The Year of the Luigi has been stamped out; there goes all the hype, No wonder why you’re a plumber! It looks like you emptied your own warp pipe! Just like your company, you’re falling, how do you like your flowers? Daisy’s running to me, man, I spit disses hotter than muthaflippin’ Bowser! Go back to your lonely mansion, E. Gad doesn’t want you, dude! They call you Green Thunder, yet they forget thunder can’t harm you! Luigi: Let’s a go, Pac-Man! You want to rap yet you don’t have the skills to do so! But I’ll gladly gun your yellow *bling* down like the second Pac, no? Your design came from a slice of pizza taken out from a whole, While you were drunk and popping pills, I destroyed sales on home consoles! Pac shoulda turned his Back on the games, no one knows who you are, bro! Cuz’ In all odds, Namco gets utterly stomped by Super Mario! Ms. Pac-Man, your wife, is better at your job, so be gone, you! Cuz’ just like your company, it looks like this rap battle gave up on you! Pac-Man: I got the flu spittin’ ill, check and see who you’re dissing! Call the cops after this battle; Mario won’t be the Bro who’s Missing! Everyone forgets who you are, Green ‘stache! From your rise to your fall! You look green with envy, but blue will be the color of your balls! And I’m not too sure that the L on your head really stands for your name, Probably because in the Olympics, you can’t get into the Hall of Fame! Your raps sucked worse than your clone; they just completely blew! But hey, this isn’t the first time a yellow character completely maimed you! Luigi: That was atrocious, Koopas are better soldiers in rap battles, You spat disses worse than Pixels; you can’t even hold a candle! You waka waka out of here before I put you fully out of order! And you talk about balls? Need I bring up your eating disorder? Let’s compare our shows, yours is just everything based on spheres! While mine actually gave me personality, regardless of my fears! You’re as worthless as the first Goomba in Mario Bros.; simply put the worst! I’MMA WIN! Cuz’ by the laws of nature, Luigi always comes first! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DON'T DECIDE BECAUSE I HAVE A LONG LIST OF THIS SHIT! LAK'S VIDEO GAME RAP- -logo turns blue and is sucked away- BAAAAAAHHHHHTTTTTLLLLEEESSSS! -Pac-Man game over jingle- Who won? Pac-Man Luigi Category:Blog posts